


Stars Drive 'Cross The Dark

by RayneSummer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, this happened just take it i have a lot of random avengers feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: True friends are like stars, you can't always see them but you know they are there.





	Stars Drive 'Cross The Dark

Natasha stormed into the tower, and immediately back out of it. 

Tony, sitting on a sofa in the lounge the assassin stomped through, glanced at Clint next to him. The archer sniffed, glanced at him, shrugged, and they both turned their attention back to the TV.

Clint decided not to remind Tony that they were currently on the couch together because he was watching the genius, who also happened to be an idiot, to make sure he didn't suffer any after-effects - specifically life-threatening ones - from the concussion and bruises he had only woken up from a few hours ago, and had yet to enquire as exactly what had happened.

Fortunately, Hawkeye had seen everything that occurred and, instead of telling Tony that he got punched in the face and beaten up in a park by what seemed to be a small gang of very dumb teenagers, he told Natasha and just sat on the sofa with Tony as the genius came back to his senses.

(And yes, they had checked him over while he was out - which was easiest - because yes, assassins knew some first aid and stuff, obviously.)

(More like 'field aid' but, details. A park was like a field.)

The two stayed on the sofa, Clint eying Tony every time the man so much as let out a little hiss of pain, and after Natasha had been gone approximately four hours, called Bruce as they had agreed.

Despite not  _exactly_ being 'that kind of doctor', he was the  _only_ doctor that Tony would have in sight without making a fuss. And, admittedly, still knew more than two assassins who were maybe slightly better at ending lives than they were at preserving it.

Clint gave Bruce a very simple overview of the situation and ignored the narrowed eyes he got in response. Since, as expected, the attention was on Tony instead of the white lies the archer had spun, like a widow's web.

Medically cleared to sleep, and still out of it if letting himself be escorted to bed by Bruce was any indication, Tony was settled in his room by the time the news came on.

Still sitting practically to attention on the sofa, Clint stayed alert to his surroundings as he listened to a small group of teenagers who were found dazed and confused in a park, none of which could recount as to what happened to them. So out of it that more than half the gang freely admitted to leading an attack on a certain billionaire earlier in the day.

Satisfied and finally starting to relax, Clint turned off the TV and turned around expectantly as Natasha walked back in, much calmer than before.

She just nodded at him, once, and sat exactly where the archer had just vacated.

"All good?" 

Clint sat down on the cooling side where Tony had been, giving a brief thumbs-up.

"Staying?" He murmured in reply.

Tasha just switched the television back on to a film and glanced at the door to the hall and bedrooms as Bruce, looking slightly confused and concerned, but calm enough to be properly informed, came into the room.

He couldn't help smiling a little at the two assassins acting like they had spent the week planning to be exactly where they were.

And wouldn't be anywhere else for the world. Avengers don't abandon family, after all. Or leave business unavenged.

Bruce sighed and sat on an armchair facing the others. "Fill me in?"

Clint smiled for the first time in hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I practically have no idea what this is but I've been reading and watching a lot of Avengers stuff recently - particularly Clint and Tony friendship which is interesting - and I just had the very sudden urge to write and since that doesn't happen a lot these days, I acted on it immediately. And this happened. I don't really know what it is but here, have it. Take it.  
> It was originally meant to be Rhodey doing the 'avenging' or whatever but, like I said, Clint and Tony friendship. And Natasha and Clint are mostly always together. And Bruce isn't 'that kind of doctor' but tbfh I just don't care any more.  
> Yeah. Might add some more one day. Family shit. Good shit.


End file.
